


Dreaming Hurts

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: The Inquisitor made surviving Adamant look like a walk in the park. But even her guard is down when she's sleeping.





	Dreaming Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with my female and male Lavellan Inquisitor characters. Hence the reason why I made them twin brother and sister. They look the same on all my play throughs. These are just some of my head canons of the in between events around Skyhold. Stuff I wish that could happen in the game. But it makes it more fun to make it up. I really hope people are enjoying these.

Josephine bustled into the library. The Inquisitor was usually with Lord Dorian at this time in the morning. So she was surprised to find the mage alone, engrossed in one of his ancient tomes.

"Good morning Ser Dorian," Josephine interrupted his reading. "The Inquisitor not with you today? It's not like her to miss story time with you."

"Ah yes. And I do have the best stories. Filled with corpses and blood magic. What's not to love?" He jested. "But alas, story time has been cancelled today. It seems our industrious leader decided that a drinking challenge with Iron Bull and his Chargers was a good idea last night. They say it was to celebrate surviving the chaos and the Fade at Adamant but I reckon it was to try and forget what we saw in the Fade. Believe me, that was what I was trying to do." Dorian sighed to himself. He really wished that one day those certain memories will be a blur. "However, she even got our dear Commander to have a few drinks with them. And by a few, I mean they're probably still passed out in her room. Enjoy waking their hungover arses up."

"Oh lovely," huffed Josephine. "Oh well for them. They have to wake up sometime and get to work. Might as well be now."

Just then, Onvyr came into sight, arms cradling a potted Royal Elfroot. Dorian jumped up and relieved the Inquisitor's twin of his burden. Onvyr smiled at Dorian as he placed the plant on the windowsill of his reading corner. "Here it is," Onvyr gestured at the plant. "Brightens up your nook quite nicely. Now where is my herb book that you promised me?" Dorian smirked at the handsome elf as he reached down next to his chair and retrieved the well read book. Granted, he had hidden it from the elf just so he could spend more time flirting with him. And it was working nicely. 

"Good morning Onvyr." Greeted Josephine. "I shall leave you two to your 'studies'. I'm off to wake your sister and the Commander from their drunken hazes."

Onvyr laughed at the statement. "I do not envy you in the slightest. Melokia is a tough one to wake up sober. Let alone after a night of drinking. I shall come by shortly and help you. It can be a right pain." He grinned at her. He even had the same single dimple as the Inquisitor. This was going to take some time getting used to, Josephine thought. A male version of the Inquisitor running around was surely going to confuse some people. Josephine knew how to use this to the Inquisition's advantage. And the little girl inside her couldn't wait. 

"I shall speak to you both later," Josephine waved at the mages and headed off to the Inquisitor's quarters. Dorian turned to Onvyr with a wicked grin. "We can 'study' later. Want to go listen to Josephine yell at your dear sister and the Commander? It'll be a laugh." 

Onvyr nodded in agreement. "I have always enjoyed watching Melokia get into trouble. Let's go."

*****

Josephine knocked on the Inquisitor's door but there was no answer. With a dainty snort, she pushed opened the door and mounted the staircase to the Inquisitor's quarters. As she reached the top, she spied Melokia and Cullen sprawled out across her bed. The blankets were falling off the bed, leaving them half covered. The Commander's broad chest lay bare to the morning light. "Wow", whispered Josephine. "So that's what he hides under all that armour. The Inquisitor is a lucky woman." Cullen's curls were in a mess, making him appear much younger than he was. Melokia lay on her side, snoring gently. The blanket was barely covering her hips and she was naked from the waist up. Josephine made her way over to the Inquisitor's side, where she heard Melokia mumbling in her sleep. Her body twitched as she dreamt and she moved her arm under her pillow, snuggling into it. Josephine leaned over her and gently shook Melokia to try and wake her. Melokia grumbled in her sleep at the movement. Sighing, Josephine tried again. A bit more forcefully this time. All of a sudden, Melokia's hand shot out from under her pillow. A magic enchanted dagger tight in her grip. Josephine let out an ear piercing scream as the Inquisitor sat up and held the enchanted blade to her throat.

Her scream had woken Cullen and he sat up with a jolt. "What's going on?" He yelled, confused. He turned to see Melokia holding Josephine hostage. 

"Help." She mouthed at him. Too frightened to move. For a mage, the Inquisitor was insanely fast with blades and she knew she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to escape it. Even with Melokia still fast asleep. 

Melokia, head hanging limply, starting ranting, "No. Don't you dare. Don't Hurt him. He's mine. Don't. No. Ma vhenan. No." 

The heartbreaking sound of her voice echoed out into the room as she sobbed through her nightmare. Dorian and Onvyr, who were eavesdropping at the bottom of the stairs, came racing up. They stopped short as they took in the scene in front of them. Josephine standing frozen as Melokia, naked except for her underwear, threatened her. Cullen, as bare as his lover, trying to work out how to get Josephine away without endangering her. 

Melokia cried out, "How could you? You killed him! You killed Cullen! Please, Andraste, no. Don't take him away from me. I'll make you pay for that" 

Electricity started to crackle from her palms and up her arms. The static in the air made everyone's hair stand on end. Power surged around her form as her anger and despair mounted from her nightmare. 

Dorian yelled at Cullen, as he called forth a barrier spell, "Cullen! Grab Josephine now!" Cullen launched himself off the bed and latched a hold of Josephine, pulling her away from the Inquisitor. The moment they were clear, Dorian cast the barrier spell over Melokia. Her cries were muffled as she was surrounded by Dorian's barrier. Safe from Melokia's magic, Onvyr rushed over to Josephine. He called up his healing spell and rested his hands on Josephine's neck. The dagger had managed to cut her slightly but Onvyr healed it in an instant. Onvyr, Josephine and Cullen turned to look at the Inquisitor still encased in the barrier spell. Her cries of sadness started to make way for cries of pain. Melokia's magic dagger disappeared as she grabbed hold of her left hand. The anchor had started to crackle and spark. The burning of the ancient elven magic woke Melokia from her nightmare and caused her to drop to her knees. Hunched over, Melokia tried to push the anchor closed. Tears streamed down her face, from the effort and pain. Panting, she managed to dispel the power from her hand and settle the anchor. Dorian released his barrier spell and rushed to her side. Still on her knees, Dorian held her close as she shook. Her tears flowed freely as Dorian muttered in her ear, "It's not real. It's not real."

Cullen, once he was sure Josephine was going to be fine, made his way over to his love. Kneeling down, he took over from Dorian. Taking her hands into his, he whispered to her, "It's not real, see? I'm right here. Nothing could take me from you. You're the love of my life and not even Andraste herself could tear me from your side." 

Melokia gulped back her tears as she looked up into Cullen's sweet, assuring face. She threw herself into Cullen's arms and held on for dear life. "The nightmare killed you. Over and over and over again. I couldn't stop it. It never stopped." She sobbed. Cullen rubbed her back and whispered calming words into her ear, as he rocked her.

Dorian walked over to where Onvyr and Josephine were standing, "Are you ok, My dear?" He asked quietly, not wishing to disturb his best friend and her lover.

"Yes, thanks to all of you," She answered with a small smile. "Onvyr fixed my cut so quickly, there won't even be a scar. And I must say, you were magnificent, Lord Dorian. Moving so fast. You really are a talented mage." She complimented both of the mages. "It might be best if we don't mention this little incident to the Inquisitor. I would not like her feeling guilty over something that was an accident."

"That's probably for the best." Onvyr concurred. Dorian nodded in agreement as the three of them looked over at Cullen and Melokia. Cullen was still rocking Melokia gently as she sat in his lap on the floor. He kissed the top of head before resting his cheek there. He glanced over at the trio and smiled a small, sad smile. "Thank you" Cullen mouthed at them. With his free hand, he reached over for a blanket that had fallen off the bed during the commotion. Taking it, he tucked it in around Melokia, hiding away his and her nakedness. 

Melokia glanced around as she registered that there was more people in the room. Before she could say anything, Josephine smiled at her and said, "Call if you need anything. There are no important matters to discuss today. A relaxation day sounds good, yes?" 

The couple nodded at them as the group passed them. "Feel better, my dear. We'll come see you later." Dorian said in passing as they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Cullen stood up, still holding Melokia and placed her on the bed. He crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hush." He breathed into her ear, as his fingers ran gently up and down her stomach. "Nothing can hurt you here. It's over now. Everything is ok. You're ok. I'm ok." He felt her starting to relax and he gathered her closer into his chest. Melokia sighed as she felt the strong arms she loved tighten around her as they both drifted back to sleep.

*****

Cole walked silently towards the bed where the Lion and the Snow Bunny slept. Smiling to himself, Cole hung a charm over the end of the bed. The elfroot and lavender infused wood would keep away the nightmares. If Cole liked the smell, it meant the demons wouldn't and they wouldn't stray into the Snow Bunny's dreams. The rabbit shaped ironbark looked happy there. Where is was always meant to be.


End file.
